A New Party Forms
by StevenTLawson
Summary: After the Indigo League, Ash and Jessie have to do a lot of thinking, where does this lead them. On an adventure, where else.


Ash Ketchum didn't know what to do now. After a year of catching Pokémon, going all over the region, fighting team rocket, meeting friends and rivals, he showed up to the Kanto Region Pokémon League Tournament and finished in 8th place. He didn't even make it to the quarterfinals he thought. What was he supposed to do, he failed? After the tournament had ended, Brock and Misty had to give him some bad news, being that Brock was the Pewter City Gym Leader and the League had said he needed to come back from his vacation or a new gym leader would replace him as his father was only using his Pokémon. Misty was in a similar situation as her sisters had reminded her that she would be taking over the gym as the new leader.

So now Ash was losing even more friends. What was he to do?

Across the city, the infamous Team Rocket were having a meeting.

"Look it's not you, or Team Rocket. But we spent a year trying to catch some brat's Pikachu, been attacked relentlessly for it, our lives endangered more times than I can remember and we've spent most of our time sleeping outside chasing them down," James rubbed the back of his head. "I think it's time for me to go home and grow up," he realized. "I only did this to run away from being married, but I don't think that's all that awful of a life. So, I think I'm blasting off, for the last time." He said as he left Jessie on a park bench.

Meowth shrugged. "Well if the band is breaking up, I can go on a talk show, I mean, I'm a talking freakin' Pokémon, you know how much someone like Professor Oak would pay me to help his research if he had a way to directly communicate with Pokémon, how many new avenues of research would be available. Heck, I might just write a book for Pokémon so they can learn to talk like humans or vice-versa." he hopped off the bench and headed towards a train station.

Jessie hung her head, she wouldn't let the tears fall, but it hurt. She realized that James and Meowth had better prospects awaiting them. James was from an incredibly wealthy family and she knew Meowth was right, how many Pokémon could actually talk? Some powerful psychic types could use telepathy, but that method didn't always work, and they had to have spent years with a person getting to know them to build a strong enough bond.

She on the other hand was always a street urchin, Team Rocket was pretty much the most stable job she had in the last few years. As the sun began setting, Jessie started walking around the park, hoping inspiration would strike her, or an opportunity to fall in her lap. Just like she did last time, except maybe this time it wouldn't be for a life of crime.

Finally, she ended up next to a young boy in jeans and a blue vest. "So, twerp, this is how it ends huh," Jessie sighed. Ash looked up at the woman who had been chasing him and his friends all to steal his Pikachu for the last year.

"Come to steal Pikachu," he asked defensively as he held the electric mouse tighter. Jessie waved him off.

"No, Team Rocket is done, not the whole organization, but us three, James went home, and I think Meowth is going to write a book or something."

"What about you," Ash asked as he shifted nervously.

"What about your friends," Jessie shot back.

"They had to go back to work, they're gym leaders, they can't just run around the country with a random kid for the rest of their lives."

"That's harsh," Jessie leaned against the wood and looked to the sky. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Dunno, I don't want to go back home, I failed," Ash sniffled. "I said I was going to be a champion and what do I have to show for it, eighth place."

"Eighth," Jessie said in shock. "Kid most of these trainers have been practicing for years, some of them decades to perfect their techniques and you're eleven. The fact you earned all those badges, everything you've gone through, including us all those times. You're amazing, you just had bad luck."

Ash quietly contemplated the words Jessie said. She was right he eventually realized; he'd been at this trainer gig for less time than most. Heck most of the gym leaders had been gym leaders longer than he had been alive. No wonder he lost, he had talent, loads of it, but not enough experience. He was brought out of his thinking when Jessie spoke up again.

"Hey uh, Ketchum, I just want to say, sorry," Jessie apologized. "I know we got in your way right before the tournament, without us you might have even won the whole thing." Ash looked across the glistening lake, shades of orange dancing on the water as the sun set.

"It's okay," Ash responded. "I don't think I would have done much better and to be honest, I think losing taught me more than winning would have."

"So what are you going to do now," Jessie asked.

Ash stood up from his seat. "Keep going, learning, training. I'm not going to stop until I'm a Pokémon master."

Jessie smirked. "Not a bad idea kid, I think you can do it, I'll be rooting for you, from wherever I end up."

"How about with me," Ash suggested. "I could always use the company."

"Really, after all we've been through, you'd want me to join you," Jessie said incredulously.

Ash shrugged. "I could always use more friends." Ash stuck his hand out towards the woman. "What do you say?"

"You're a weird kid Ketchum," Jessie shook her head as she grasped him hand.

"It's Ash," he smirked.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Maybe this is a one shot, maybe it becomes something more I don't know. Would give me an excuse to go back through the original journey though.


End file.
